


How would you feel if I told you I loved you?

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: When in Rivendell, reader notices Lindir’s glances at her. Later, she has an opportunity to confront him, which leads to a confession.





	How would you feel if I told you I loved you?

Surely, in your wildest dreams you have not expected the Quest to involve so much running away, so much fighting and so little rest. Frankly, you were ready to sleep less than you needed, however you’ve longed for a proper all-night-long sleep in a comfortable bed.

And with a good meal in an addition, you cannot be more grateful for a break in Rivendell, despite Thorin’s initial unwillingness to even stop there. You were aware of his aversion to elves, which was understandable – you heard Balin’s story about how when Smaug attacked Erebor, Mirkwood’s elves had turned their back on dwarves.

Yet, you needed help with deciphering Thrain’s map. And to that, you had to ask someone slightly smarter than Gandalf for help. Elves of Rivendell were close and eager to help, as Gandalf assured you, so you did your best to convince Thorin that you should stop for a council and rest.

You decided to not mention the fact that one of the elves, the one that greeted you had caught your eye. The Dwarves won’t be happy if they find out that the only female (it didn’t matter that you were of a race of Men; the Company has grown to treat as slightly taller dwarf) fancies an elf. It will most likely elicit more than few curses and disappointed grunts. Dwalin will stop talking to you whatsoever, and you can’t even imagine the heartbreak that Kili and Fili will feel. Not to mention His Royal Grumpiness.

So, not a word out. You only need to enjoy the meal quietly, then go to your room and finally get a good-night sleep, pushing the sweet elf away from your thoughts.

But what if said elf keeps glancing at you during the supper? What should you think of a pink tint that flushes his cheeks once you catch his gaze? How should you read that awkward stuttering when you asked for a directions to a place you’d be eating in?

Lindir, as you learnt from Gandalf, was lord Elrond’s most trusted assistant and he seemed to be quite shaken by the number of dwarves and the ruckus they’re causing. Both, Bilbo and you, ceased trying to teach them some manners, reasoning that you can’t change what’s in their blood and so the two of you simply learnt how to bear it.

But the Elves… well, that was amusing to watch. Kili and his flirtatious antics, quickly cooled down by Dwalin and Bofur. Bofur and his scratchy, deep voice singing loud enough for the entire Valley to hear. And the faces of utter shock and displeasure at the beautiful features of the inhabitants of Rivendell. You and your dear hobbit were used to it by now, they however had a questionable pleasure of witnessing it for the first time.

A small part of you felt sorry for them, especially for Lindir since he was in the first line for the grand show of Dwarvish party.

Soon enough, feeling weary but delighted, with stomach full of tasty food, you excuse yourself and head to a room elves prepared for you. Aware that Thorin will press you to depart as soon as possible you decide to have a stroll around Rivendell’s gardens, not wanting to leave without enjoying them. Who knows if you will ever have a chance to visit Imladris again?    

The sound of ongoing celebration still rings through the gardens but you ignoring, focusing instead on a beauty of the flowers, taken aback by the variety and vibrant colors. It easies your mind, in a way, taking your thoughts off of the journey and possible dangers awaiting you on the way to Erebor.

Truly, you would do a lot to be able to come back to Rivendell one day, to be able to walk through the gardens and look at and smell flowers and trees that you’ve seen for the first time in your life. And perhaps, hopefully, to be able to gaze at Lindir, an elf who’s taken a residence in your mind and who cannot leave you be.

That is, if you wanted to be left alone. Seeing him awoke an odd feeling inside you, a strange but not unwelcome longing, a kind of pull to him that you’ve never felt before.

Maybe that is what falling in love feels like, maybe you finally met your One, someone you deemed was a myth.

Lost in your thoughts, for quite a while you’ve been wandering aimlessly until you stumbled upon what seemed to be unoccupied alcove, in a quite secluded spot, near a waterfall. It looks dreamy and inviting and so you step into it, sitting on a bench and turning your face towards the chilly breeze that comes from the waterfall.

Unstopped, your mind wanders to Lindir again, filling your head with images and fantasies.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to you, the very elf you’re daydreaming about, had the same idea as you – to find a moment of peace in the gardens and to ponder about whether or not he should speak to a beautiful girl that came with the dwarves. Lindir finds it hard to wrap his mind around how such a beauty as you ended up in a company of dwarves yet he realized you must be skilled beyond measure. Which only adds to an image of you he’s created in his mind.

He spots you as you walk into the alcove, having been nearby, only on the other side of it. Lindir thinks long and hard about approaching you – he doesn’t want to interrupt you, to ruin your moment of peacefulness with his presence but he feels drawn to you, unable to stop himself from taking those few steps and stepping into the alcove.

You sit on a bench with your eyes closed, an expression of serenity written on your face and Lindir’s mouth fall agape as his heart begins to race. You hear the movement and you open your eyes, shifting your gaze at Lindir. A small smile appears on your face.

“Good evening, my lord,” you greet and for a moment, Lindir can’t find his ability to speak.

“Good evening, my lady. Would you mind if I joined you?”

“Not at all. Please, sit down,” you tilt your head, pointing him to a spot next to you and Lindir blushes slightly but keenly takes a seat.

“You appeared to be quite agitated earlier, when we came. Not often you’re visited by dwarves, I assume?”

“I don’t remember hosting such a numerous company in quite some time.”

“And troublesome, right?” you chuckle, knowing very well how your companions behave; Lindir only nods his head, a tight  smile spreading his lips.

“What did they do after I left?” you inquire curiously, although with a hint of dread in your voice.

“They’re having a bath in a fountain,” Lindir mumbles, his voice hinted with shock and you gasp.

“I, uhm… I apologize. I should’ve kept an eye on them, but they can be too much sometimes.”

“And you needed a break, I understand it.”

“You came here for a break, too?”

Lindir nods again, offering you a shy smile.

“I did, yes. But then I saw you and couldn’t-“ he stops talking abruptly, turning his terrified eyes at you. Your eyes grow wide as you realize what he was about to say.

“You couldn’t what? Please, finish,” you whisper, leaning to him, your gaze fixed solely on his face.

“I couldn’t help myself from approaching you. You, my lady, have a hold on me nobody else ever had and I am not quite sure whether is good or not. A mere glance at you fills me with uneasiness although the feeling is pleasant. There is a warmth, a serenity surging through me as I look at you. I’ve never experienced anything like that before.”

“If I can be honest be with you, I feel the same,” you admit bashfully, lowering your eyes on your hands, folded on your lap, and Lindir inhales sharply, evidently surprised by your confession. He examines your expression – paled face and big, unsure eyes and a thought crosses his mind.

“Is there a reason you’re afraid? Are those feelings alarming you because you’re-“

“I’m not promised to anyone, Lindir,” you rush to assure him, taking his hands in yours. Your skin tickles at the contact and you make to withdraw but Lindir holds your hands firmly, gently stroking his thumbs over your knuckles.

“Y/N, forgive me for my straightforwardness, but… can we change it? Can we become promised to one another? I know you will depart soon, however I wish for you to be certain that I shall be waiting for you here. Whenever you decide to come back – _if ­_ you decide to return here – I shall welcome you. This I promise.”

“Then, Lindir, let me promise you this – should the quest be over, once I have the chance, I shall make my way to Rivendell, to you. No matter the outcome, no matter what I’ll be offered. I’m yours and to you, I will return.”

Pure happiness lights up Lindir’s eyes and you grin joyfully, allowing your eyes to show much more than your voice can express. Initially, you were reluctant to confess your feelings, but now, as you learnt that Lindir reciprocated your affection, you’re sure that nothing can make you happier, not even reclaiming Erebor.

To love and be loved in return is the most wonderful feeling and you are glad that the journey brought you to this treasure, to your One.


End file.
